Pensees profondes
by Galexiel
Summary: Zenon, ami de Homura, pose son attention sur Cho Hakkai et se sent étrangement troublé par son ennemi. Il en va de meme pour Hakkai. Pensées de ses deux persos. Shonen ai


- Homura! Descend te battre! Cria Goku.

Le demi-dieu et ses deux acolytes etaient face à eux, sur le toit de leur hotel.

Homura eut un sourire de defi, en voyant le regard assassin de Sanzo:

" Tu as peur qu'il t'echappe, n'est-ce pas, Konzen?"

Pendant qu'Homura "bavardait" , Zenon examina le groupe, son regard se posa sur Hakkai.

Il y avait quelque chose de different dans son regard.

Interessant, pensa-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant, et essaya de lire dans l'esprit meurtri de ce dernier.

Il y voyait beaucoup de monstres, enormement de sang, des cris et une jolie jeune femme morte.

Puis dans un coin plus sombre, se trouvait une blessure au ventre, et une autre personne, un garçon aux longs cheveux rouges.

Soudain un mur se dressa devant lui, il ne put plus rien voir.

Il rouvrit les yeux , etonné, Hakkai le regardait, ses yeux verts exprimaient son mecontentement:

" C'est très impoli de lire dans les esprits des autres."

Zenon sourit.

Mais juste à ce moment là, Homura choisit de s'en aller.

Alors il lui dit:

On se reverra.

J'en ai comme la certitude, repondit Hakkai.

Les 3 dieux retournèrent dans la tour.

Zenon se mit au bord et s'assit sur la balustrade:

" D'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, sa vie a ete bien noire, mais une personne le hante plus que tout, son compagnon, comment s'appelle-t-il dejà? Ah oui…Sha Gojyo.

Il ne veut pas se l'avouer.

A qui pensez-vous?demanda une voix douce.

Il se retourna.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pense à quelqu'un?fit-il surpris.

Je vous connait assez bien, Zenon.

C'est vrai, admit-il avec un sourire impuissant.

Je pensais à Cho Hakkai. Je voudrais un peu le bousculer.

Attention à ne pas troubler votre coeur, mon ami.

Que veux-tu dire?demanda-t-il vivement.

Mais Shien était dejà parti.

Troubler mon coeur? Il y a peu de chance, murmura-t-il.

Dans son lit, Hakkai n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait à ce Zenon. Jusqu'où avait-il pu aller dans son esprit? Savait-il le sentiment qu'il eprouvait pour Gojyo?

Le sommeil ne venant pas, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers le mignon petit jardin de l'hotel. Un espace vert lui ferait du bien.

Il stoppa net.

" Je t'attendais" fit une voix familière à present.

Zenon apparut devant lui.

Que voulez-vous encore?demanda Hakkai.

Ne fais donc pas comme ce terrible Shien! Je deteste qu'on me vouvoie, grimaça-t-il.

Que veux-tu ?reprit Hakkai.

Zenon s'approcha de lui, et posa doucement sa main sur son ventre:

Ca te fait encore mal? Fit il melancoliquement.

Quelques fois, repondit le youkai evasivement.

Il retira sa main.

Alors, d'après ce que je sais, tu serais finalement amoureux de ton copain?

Hakkai ne répondit pas.

Quelle pudeur , remarqua le dieu.

Si tu me disais la vraie raison de ta venue?

Ca ne se voit donc pas? Je veux parler…avec toi.

Tu mens.

Zenon fut pris de court.

Il y eu un silence.

C'est vrai, ce que je veux, c'est…ça!

Il lui vola un leger baiser.

Hakkai resta interdit.

Ce que tu veux de ton copain, je peux parfaitement te le donner, continua-t-il.

La difference, c'est que je ne veux rien de toi et que…je ne t'aime pas, souligna Hakkai.

Ces mots blessèrent inconsciemment Zenon.

Il lui prit le menton:

Tu apprendras à m'aimer, Cho Hakkai!declara-t-il.

Le youkai eut un leger sourire:

J'en doute sincèrement.

Zenon se volatilisa.

Que cherche-t-il vraiment à faire? Se demanda Hakkai.

Zenon avait reprit sa place habituelle, une main sur le coeur.

Il battait trop vite et trop fort à son gout.

Ce n'etait qu'un baiser comme tant d'autres! Alors…pourquoi cette reaction?

Je vous avais prevenu, Zenon.

Shien! Tu ne dors donc jamais !?

Le mal est fait, mon ami.

Mais que veux-tu dire à la fin!s'enerva Zenon.

Vous le savez très bien, il ne faut jamais jouer avec les sentiments des autres! Surtout que

cela peut influencer les notres. Maintenant, vous allez tomber amoureux de Cho Hakkai.

En fait…je crois que c'est dejà fait.

Alors…Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous faites, mon ami.

Zenon se tut.

Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il enfin.

Il ferma les yeux, et la seule image qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut le doux visage de Hakkai.

Le groupe de Sanzo reprit leur chemin vers l'Ouest, mais Hakkai fut distrait et silencieux, chose que Gojyo ne manqua pas de remarquer:

Quelque chose te tracasse?

Le youkai repensa au baiser du dieu, il rougit et detourna les yeux:

Non rien, murmura-t-il.

Les 4 etaient observés par les 3 dieux.

Zenon souriait: Je commence à lui faire de l'effet.

La nuit tomba, n'ayant pas trouve d'auberge proche, ils decidèrent de dormir dans la jeep.

Hakkai s'éloigna.

Je sens sa presence, murmura-t-il.

En effet, Zenon apparut de nouveau:

Comment vas-tu?demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Hakkai lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le debut:

Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?

Je voulais simplement te gouter, fit-il en haussant les epaules.

Hakkai sourit:

Piètre excuse.

C'est vrai…j'en avais envie c'est tout.

Il se tourna vers lui.

Il faut dire que t'es sacrement attirant…il n'y a que ton copain qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Hakkai rougit.

Tu ne veux pas m'aimer?

Hakkai ne fit toujours rien.

Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il.

Il s'avança et donna un baiser plus long que le precedent.

Le youkai se laissa faire, ce baiser avait un gout de regret et de fin.

En effet, Zenon lui sourit bizarrement et disparut.

Le silence se fit et au bout de quelques instants, Hakkai dit avec melancolie:

" Je ne peux pas t'aimer, Zenon, mais inconsciemment tu auras pris une place dans mon coeur, et tu y resteras."

Dans sa tour, Zenon soupirait:

Vous avez pris une bonne decision, Zenon.

Mouais peut-etre. T'en as pas marre d'avoir toujours raison?!

Puis il déclara plus doucement:

Je ne pouvais pas le forcer, il aurait souffert et moi aussi…espérons quand meme que Gojyo

se rend vite compte des ses sentiments!

Vous etes un homme d'honneur, Zenon, mais surtout un homme bien, fit Shien en

s'éloignant,

Au moins, j'ai gagné quelque chose, souria-t-il en entendant les dernières paoles d'Hakkai.


End file.
